Give Me What I Want When I Want It
by StrwbrryChoco
Summary: I'm so tired of Kakuzu being the old man he is. He never pays attention to me. All I want is for him to understand how I feel, but I don't think he will ever understand. I'm so ready to be loved...in bed of course. KakuzuxHidan. Warning: Very Explicit Smex; Don't like, I beg of you not to read. Graphic. Read&Review please!


**Pleaseunderstand_ that this story will become explicit. If you can't handle the heat, please leave! _**

**_It only escalates as the story moves on._**

**Pairing_: Kakuzu x Hidan 3 (My favorite)_**

**Warning**_******: I already warned you...Swearing to the up-most degree, S&M, explicit explanations!** _

**_Leave now if you are scared for too much smex._**

**_If you know you want to read something ridiculously smexy, this is great for you! 3 _**

**Credit_: _****_Y'all already know who these characters belong to! Clap your hands for such a perfect artist/writer! He created the perfect pawn characters for our weird minds!_**

* * *

Lately, I have been agitated with everything Kakuzu does. He never pays attention to me, which agitates me. He always counts his money, even if we only walked about 2 miles. He also loves to punch the shit out of me, even when I just want to talk. I just want to be able to enjoy my life, and this **man **always seems to mess it up by being the stuck up asshole he is.

I walked around the corner of the wall in the hotel room we have been staying in for literally **three weeks**, "Kakuzuu~"

"What," he responded. I could see him folding up his cloak. I smiled devilishly to myself. I know the terror I cause just by touching him. He hates when I touch him. He claims that my 'baby hands' are not worthy of his 'manly' skin. Fuck dat.

_I don't have god damn baby hands and I certainly don't give a fuck about what he wants. _

I ran over to him and hugged him, shoving my face into his back, near his right shoulder, "Let's go to the Onsen. We have been here for almost a month and we haven't got to enjoy each other's company…"

I could feel Kakuzu sigh as I asked him. I opened my eyes and waited on a response to come from him. We just sat in silence for a good minute. I took comfort in the broadness of his back, the way he breathes, the way his rock hard abs felt through his shirt where my arms hugged…

_What the fuck!?_

I unwrapped my arms from around him and punched him softly in the right shoulder, "Answer me, ass! All we have been doing is walking around, sleeping, or murdering people! Can we do something a little more fun!? I'm tired of watching you constantly wash your fucking clothes and count money!"

I could see Kuzu turn around to look me in the eye. He still had his hat/bandana looking shit on that I absolutely hate because I have never seen his true face. But, today, when I looked in his eyes, something was a little different.

...But, I still continued with my rant, because getting him angry was a way to release some of the stress I have, "When the fuck are we going to actually relax and enjoy ourselves!? I'm not gonna lie, you are the shittiest part-!"

I was suddenly on the floor and my left calf was in fucking pain.

I gasped when I seen Kakuzu walk over me. He used a jutsu to turn him into a burly, strong man with a somewhat handsome face and walked out the door, closing the door behind him. I sat in silence, still trying to understand what the hell just happened to me and why Kuzu was not punching the living hell out of me.

_I have to admit, I __**love **__it when you're angry._

I hugged myself and shivered harshly at the thought of Kakuzu being that angry in bed and how pleasurable it will be if he just pounded me over and over, pulling me hair, calling me naughty…

_Fuck…_

I finally got up, agitated as ever and horny as hell. I wanted Kuzu to pay more attention to my needs; I don't care how selfish it seems.

_I guess I have to step up my game. I haven't had sex in two years._

For two long and gruesome years, I have been trying to attract my partner to me, only because I realized how sexually attracted I am to him. I never realized it until I constantly went to the bar almost every night to be with a different guy, only to not be fucked in the most pleasing way. It sucked. I wanted more, more of someone who is willing to beat me senseless, but love me at the same time. And as the months went on, I started to realize how in **need** I was for his touch. I woke up countless mornings, ready to just rip off his pants and ride his dick, even if it was soft. But, I just don't want to lose this friendship I have finally gained with him. He absolutely hated me. At this point in time, I am now able to sit close to him and even communicate with him more than I used to.

I sighed at the thought of him rejecting me as soon as I started to show him my true feelings.

_Feelings?_

Sometimes I question if this sexual attraction I have is more than just sexual attraction. Hell, sometimes I just want to say that I am in love with him. He satisfies all my wants outside of sex by actually giving me a fight, he cares for me when I am hurt, and he actually cooks for me. What more can a man ask for?

I walked over to the bed and face-planted myself into one of the pillows, wondering when he was going to come back.

* * *

I opened my eyes when I heard the door click open. The alarm clock was right on the nightstand in front of me. I could see that it was two in the morning. I closed my eyes and acted like I was still sleep. I could hear Kakuzu unseal his jutsu and sigh. His footsteps become louder and louder, meaning he was coming a little too close. I cringed when I smelled sweet perfume on him.

_He went to sleep with some girl at the fucking brothel again…That's the eighth night in a row…_

I could feel the pain in my heart increase as he walked away. I opened my eyes when I heard him close the door to shower. I leaned up in the bed and seen his shirt. I reached over and grabbed it, checking to make sure it was true…and it was. It smelled of a woman's perfume. I tossed it away and laid back down, pulling as much blanket over me as possible. I felt as if I was cheated on...**again**…

I closed my eyes when I heard Kakuzu come back into the room. I could smell him as he climbed into bed behind me. I made sure my back stayed facing him. I could feel him pull around his pillow and everything he normally does before he goes to bed.

Then I heard him say, "You seem angry. Mad because I didn't take you with me?"

"No," I retorted.

"Mm…" I could feel him turn his back to me too.

I squeezed the hell out of my pillow and I truly wanted to scream into it.

_Do what you want, like a give a flying fuck! You're never going to recognize my shitty existence anyway…_

I then took my pillow, swung it around, and smacked the fuck out of Kazu, making him extremely angry. He growled, I could feel him roll over and grab my pillow with a lot of force. He pulled it so hard he almost took my arm out my damn socket…which probably would have turned me on. I turned around to him, punching him in the left shoulder. He grabbed me by the neck and it felt so good to be grabbed in such a manner.

"Ah…" I moaned as he increased the tightness of his grip. I could see him getting angrier the more he felt me shiver.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Who moans while they are being choked to death?" He questioned me, letting me go.

I grabbed onto his arm and begged, "I don't know, just don't stop! Please?"

Kakuzu looked at me like I was someone unworthy of his touch, "Why?" Just that question alone caused me pain in my heart, but I didn't care at the moment, all I needed was **him.**

I couldn't help but squirm under his touch, "Because I love it when you fuck me up."

I could see the astonishment in wonderful, bright green eyes that I always could die for just to look at, "You're sick."

I was somewhat surprised by his retort, "I know." I pushed his hand away from me, "That's why every single fucking person on this planet hates me." I walked to the bathroom. I wanted to cry, I really did. But I just didn't have the energy.

I felt something wrap around my wrist softly as I walked. It was a couple of Kakuzu's cords. I guess my feelings did reach his thick skull. I looked into the bathroom and sighed. I walked in anyway and slammed the door on his cords. They were still holding on to me, feeling up my forearm like they had a mind of their own, "Kuzu, stop. Get them the hell out." They were still creeping up my arm and I heard nothing from the stitched man.

I started to get really turned on, though I hated the gentle touches. I really wanted him to fuck me up against the wall and make me beg for it, but the likelihood of that happening was pretty much never. The cords were so not making it any better. I grabbed them and I could feel them trying to wiggle free. They ended up wrapping around my hand and it eventually made its way across my hips, "Kakuzu, stop it, you piece of shit!"

The cords tighten and pull me oh so harshly against the door face first. My face was in soo much pain. Pleasurable pain…

"Ahh!" I groaned out as the cords started to wrap around my chest and my legs, tightening ever so slightly. I couldn't help but shiver, "Kuzu…please!"

They became ridiculously tight on my body. I felt as if blood was being drawn with the cords wrapped around my chest and neck. My gut told my ass to put on a shirt tonight. I gotta stop sleeping with just pants, "AH! Fuck!"

I yelled as I felt the cords slip themselves in my pants. I couldn't help but moan against the door when I felt them wrap around my hard cock, "Ah! Kuzu! Make me cum!"

The cords tightened around my hardness, making me lose control, "FUCK!" I came in my pants, and slid to the ground. It felt so good, I couldn't even stand correctly. I tried to catch my breath. I could feel Kakuzu move closer to the door. He did a soft knock at the door. I didn't want to answer it because I was so totally embarrassed, which usually doesn't happen with me. I'll rather let a thousand men with huge dicks fuck me than let Kakuzu look me in the eye right now. I just don't have enough courage…

_To let him know that I have feelings for him?_

"Hidan, open the door." Kakuzu called through.

"Fuck no, you perverted ass bastard," I replied back. He just made me cum in my pants by his cords alone and he really expects me to open up the door to show him my dirty glory. I don't think so.

"Hidan." He said with more firmness. That instantly turned me on again. I needed to get away, to be with someone who I didn't even know; someone who I wouldn't feel compassionate to. I closed my eyes and yelled, "Just get the fuck away from the door!"

"Open the door, Hidan." He said again in the same firm voice.

"I can see what you are fucking trying to do! I don't like your ass! You come back to the hotel smelling of perfume, you always come back with messed up clothing, and you don't even let me leave this fucking hotel! You keep me in here like I'm your fucking bitch! I'm not your wife, Kakuzu! I understand your old ass comes from an age where the women stay indoors while the men go and make the fucking money, but this is a whole new century! It's driving me insane! What makes me even more pissed off and what makes you more of a fucking bastard is that you are sleeping with someone every night when I am in **the same fucking bed, **you piece of shit! I pray that Jashin burns your fucking ass!"

I felt so damn good! My body was shivering from finally letting out all the bottled up anger I had this whole time. Why didn't you tell me to do this earlier, Jashin?

Suddenly, the door handle popped off and landed on the floor. I got up and ran to the closet instantly and shut it. I could hear him come into the bathroom and sigh. He walked over to the closet. I held on to the closet door for dear life. I didn't want him to see me shivering, "Hidan, come here."

"NO!"

"Hidan."

"NO!"

"I have always loved you."

"N—wha?"

"Must a repeat myself?"

I threw open the closet doors, "Yes! Say it again!"

Kakuzu cleared his throat, "I have always loved you."

The emotions that I have always had buried inside of the heart finally came up.

It was all lies. If he truly loved me, he wouldn't have gone out for literally eight nights in a row, "You're lying! If it was the fucking truth, why in the hell would you sleep with other people and ignore me here!?"

"First of all, Hidan, I think a man should be allowed to go to **the bar.** But because there are no bars in town, only strip clubs, I had to sit at the bar of a strip club. Second of all, I don't sleep with anyone who isn't even worth my time, which is why the strippers repeatedly tried but failed, which explains the scent on my shirt. Third of all, I keep you here because you have a tendency to want to blow my fucking hard earned money on fucking toys that a grown adult should not be playing with. I blew away too much money on you at the last hotel spot bringing you food and toys because I believed I could at least spoil you once…" Kakuzu ranted.

"So why have we been here for so long? Isn't that wasting your money?"

"No, because the target for this mission is here and he has not come out yet, unfortunately," Kakuzu said softly.

I couldn't help but stare at my feet, I felt bad. Because if all of it was true, I should be the one saying sorry for what I have done.

"You love me, Kuzu?"

He scoffed, "No."

"Oh," I laughed quietly.

I know what he means.

"Well, if you love me, I want you to take that god forsaken cover up of yours off and show me what you look like. We have been partners for seven years and still do not know what the hell you look like under it."

I could tell he was thinking hard about this because his left eye twitched. I have noticed that about him. When he is thinking too hard, his left eye twitches. When he is worried about something, he furrows his eyebrows in a worried manner. When he is smiling/chuckling/grinning, his eyes become puffy at the bottom. When he is dead serious, his eyes are calm and relaxed.

_God, I love everything about you, but I still don't know what the hell you look like!_

He was still in thought because he crossed his arms. Crossing of the arms mean he is still contemplating if that is the correct thing to do.

He reached up and pulled down his mask. I gasped when I seen the stitched together mouth. His mouth goes across his whole face, but is stitched together on the sides to make his mouth more human. They seem to have healed on the sides, so they are, fortunately, permanently closed. His lips are just as luscious as I expected. His nose is small but manly. I couldn't help but blush. He was so sexy, especially with the color of his dark skin; it just complimented him in every way. His eyes just brought it all together.

"The whole thing I mean…" I stated, so that he didn't try to get away with just pulling down his mask. I watched him bite his upper lip in thought. I guess that is something I never knew. It's so funny, because even in battle, he would keep everything on, no matter how hot or how destructive, that mask stayed on his face. For me to not see what his appearance is like under the mask for seven years shows how ashamed I am of calling myself his partner.

"Fine," he said in an angry tone and completely took off the cover, allowing his dark brown hair to fall around his face and down to his upper back.

I couldn't help but laugh hysterically! This bastard really has long hair!

I gasped instantly when I felt his hand around my throat. He swung me around and shoved me onto the sink counter. He let go of me and let me fall to the floor. He walked away silently. I got up and tossed a soap bar at him, "Hold the fuck up!" Kakuzu sighed. I could tell by the way the moon from the window shined on his back as his muscles relaxed.

Suddenly, he turned around, threw his fist at me, grabbed me, and pulled me all the way to him. I completely missed his body and crashed into the wall over the bed, falling on the comfy bed at least, "JASHIN! Why the fuck did you do that, you dirty ass bastard! Your old ass shouldn't even be doing stuff like that, fucking asshole!"

…

I felt him sit on the bed as I finally gained the willpower to sit up. I kicked him in his broad back. Of course, it did absolutely nothing.

…

…

I watched as he scratched his head. I crawled on my knees over to him, "Can I kiss you?"

"Never."

"Why not?"

"Because you can't."

"Well, **may **I kiss you? And hope I can?"

"No. Stop trying to change the words."

…

I got up from the bed and got on my knees on the floor in front of him, "I'm not trying to change the words; I just really want to kiss you…"

"Have you seen my face?"

"Yes."

"Do you really think you want to kiss this face, or are you just too horny to care?"

"I really want to kiss your face and I'm also too fucking horny to care."

…

"Why?" Kakuzu asked, staring hard into my eyes, trying to search for a lie, letting his left eye twitch.

_He is so fucking handsome. Why wouldn't somebody want this!? Just looking at the way his lips are stitched turns me the fuck on._

"I don't know…looking at those stitches around your mouth turns me on. I never felt so fucking horny in my life," I responded, being as truthful as possible. If you're truthful with Kakuzu when he asks a question, you will literally save yourself from a butt load of pain. I just wanted to kiss him, so I didn't want to lie and lead him on to thinking he could punch the shit out of me and walk away with it.

I have never felt so violated. I could feel his eyes burying deep in my soul, trying to find answers. He is only going to find one thing and that is what I stated before. I leaned up and started nibbling on the right side of his chin. I could feel his skin jump at the fact that I am actually touching him around the face area. I guess no one else has ever gotten this close to his real face. I pulled away and still caught Kakuzu watching me, studying me, trying to find the lies he thinks I have spilt.

"Kuzu…" I moaned, shivering from the intimacy this awkward closeness is emitting. I decided to nibble on his left cheek this time, pulling him closer to me by wrapping my left arm loosely around his waist and holding his face with my right hand. I hope he was enjoying it as much as I was.

"Ahh…" I moaned when I felt his arm pull me up into his lap. I continued to nibble, bite, and kiss all over his face as I wrapped my arms around his neck. I felt his arms hold on to the sides of my hips.

_Oh fuck, if only he could hold me like this and pound into me as hard! Oh Jashin! _

Finally, I was able to kiss him on the lips, finalizing the feeling we had for each other when it was a kiss of, not lust, but sheer passion. He slipped his tongue into my mouth, causing me to almost bust in my pants…again. I have never felt this way about anyone ever before. Usually my sex partners would beg for a kiss, and the ones who got it usually sucked at kissing. But this was **way** more than I imagined.

I felt Kuzu run his fingers gently through my hair, and then he pulled it, forcing me to break away from his wonderful lips, "This really sucks. Either get me hard or we can just go to bed."

"Ok, Ok! Hold on," I said as I started to take off my pants, leaving me as naked as the day I was born. I jumped a little when I seen him smirk. It was a creepy smirk. I don't know if he wants to hurt me or not.

I got on my knees and try to kiss him again, but he grabs my chin, "You're going to suck my dick."

He pulled my chin toward his pelvis. I pushed away his hand, "Damn! Always messing up the mood of a sensual moment! Not everybody likes it rough and dirty like you, old man!"

He grabbed me by my hair again, and punched me, making blood dribble from my mouth. I didn't want to show him that it felt good when he done that. He smirked when he realized I had precum dripping from my penis when he hit me. Before I could wipe the blood off my face, he pulled me back up to him, "When we have sex, you listen to everything I tell you to do. Now shut the fuck up and do what I tell you!"

I put on a grumpy face, unbuttoned his pants, and pulled the zipper down. I moved his boxers just enough to pull his…, "GOD DAMN KAKUZU!"

"What the hell?"

"That can't fit in my mouth! This thing is fucking huge! And it's not even hard! Kuzu, I don't know if I can do this anymore!"

"Just shut the hell up and stop your bitching! I know women who were able to swallow it whole with it being hard and you can't!?"

I immediately become angry. The fact that he is trying to compare me with someone else pissed me off and the fact that it was a woman just made me even angrier. I stood up and walked over to my side of the bed and face planted in the pillow. I didn't give a fuck anymore. Sex or no sex, I'll just go find me someone in the morning that is more willing than this cocky asshole will ever be. I didn't even bother grabbing my pants. Fuck that. Fuck his giant ass penis. Fuck. Him.

After about ten minutes, I felt a hand travel up my right calf muscle, "Kakuzu stop. I'm not in the fucking mood."

I immediately lifted my head out the pillow when I felt his hands grab my ass cheeks spread them, "Kakuzu!"

He pulled my hips up, putting me on my knees, "You are so fucking annoying some times."

I yelled in pain, but pleasure, as I felt his dry finger enter me. The shock ran through my body and almost made me explode. I felt him biting my ass cheek extremely hard; so hard, I swore there was blood coming from the bite. I moaned louder the more he bit me as he slowly made his way up my back and to my neck. I grabbed his forearm when he placed it in front of my head. I couldn't help dig my nails into his arm as I screamed for more, "Kuzu, more! Shove your finger into me!"

I could hear him growl. He doesn't like it when people give him orders. It's just his sadistic way of life.

I instantly arched into him when I felt him squeeze my nipples until they were purple. The pain felt so fucking good. But the pleasure of his now three fingers inside of me, smashing into my prostate, made me want to just cry. I have never felt so fucking good in my life. No one has ever given my soo much pain before. This is all I ever needed.

"Kuzu, I need you! I fucking need you inside of me!"

He chuckled, "But I thought you said I was too big?"

"No no, you're perfect size! Please, shove that fat cock into me!"

"You're such a fucking whore, you know that?"

"Yes! Yes, I know that! Please, kuzu, give it to me!"

"What do you want!?" He pulled my hair, slapping the hell out of my ass cheek, making me shiver with the impact.

"I want your fat cock! Please, Kakuzu!"

I could feel him smile on the back of my neck. I felt him push the tip of his now extremely hard penis inside my asshole, making me groan, "Ahh! Kuzu!"

He pushed my head into the pillow and then placed his hands on both sides of my head, under the pillow, "Arch your back more." I obeyed and arched my back some more, raising my hips higher in the air. "You're so flexible. I guess that's what happens when you're a dirty whore, right?"

"Ahh!" I moaned as I felt him push in deeper. I put my hands on top of his and squeezed his hands the deeper he went into me. I couldn't help but yell into the pillow. The pain was a little too much. I heard Kakuzu moan, "Fuck! Why are you so damn tight? Relax! You're squeezing me to death."

"I can't. It hurts so much," I said with a shaky voice, trying not to cry. I squeezed his hands more, trying to convey how bad it hurt.

Usually Kakuzu can be quite sadistic, but if you show him you are truly in pain, he will do anything in his power to make sure you're okay. He knows I'm a masochist, but he also knows that truly painful experiences make you feel as if you just want to die to end it all.

Unfortunately, for me, I can't die. And he knows that.

_That's what I love about him. _

I smiled into my pillow. I guess Kakuzu felt me relax with my thoughts, because he instantly slammed his hips into mines, shoving every inch of his cock into me.

"Oh my fucking Jashin!" I couldn't help but cry. It hurt so damn much! He pulled his right hand away from me, causing me to hyperventilate even more. I stopped though when I felt his hand rub my hips and my lower back gently, "I thought you said had sex before."

"Mmmm! I have, ah, but it's been too long!" I growled out.

"Well, here, let's make this a little easier on you, since you can't handle it." I sat there for a minute, trying to see if he was going to use lube or damn, something. Anything! He was too big and I was too dry for all of this.

"AHH!" I yelled as he pulled out and pushed back in with all his might causing me to cum all over the blanket already.

I could feel Kakuzu's hand squeeze my hips extremely hard as I came. I guess the tightening around his cock was too much, "God dammit Hidan! You're such a whore!"

I wiggled my hips in the air, "I am a dirty whore! Keep fucking me please! Just. Don't. Stop!"

He got angry, grabbing where my thighs and hip come together, and then pulling them apart, causing my knees to leave the comfort of the bed, "Leave your back arched and keep your head in the pillow." He pulled my thighs closer to his body, lifting my legs off of the bed, but still in a wide bent position. He got up on his knees and spread them underneath my thighs, "I am going to fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk for two weeks."

I reached back and squeezed his forearm, "Break me, Kuzu, please!"

He pulled in and out, in and out, in and out. Finally, my body started to create its own juices, causing Kakuzu to be able to slick in faster.

He picked up the pace the more I yelled for him, "Fuck me harder, Kakuzu! Faster, Kuzu! I wanna feel you deeper! Please! AHH~!"

He fucked me so hard, so fast, so **deep. **

I literally started drooling on my pillow. As he going, he smacked my ass extremely hard, "Keep your mother fucking hips up, you piece of shit!"

"AHH~! KUZU~! PLEASE~!"

I could hear him moan as well. I started to move my hips on my own, causing Kakuzu to want to groan as he put his face into my middle back, "Ah, Hidan!"

I started to see white as he fucked me endlessly into the mattress. I was going to go unconscious if he went any faster! My prostate was literally being murdered! "OHHHH JASHIN~! KUZU~! FUCK~! DON'T STOP, DADDY~!"

I knew that would get him going. He hated being called that. I remember him telling me how he killed a girl and buried her somewhere for her calling him that. It made him feel extremely old, especially when fucking a much younger person.

"Who's your daddy, Hidan?" He asked, pulling my hair so he could hear me.

"You're my daddy! PLEASE, fuck me senseless!" I yelled, almost cumming.

I could feel his penis twitch when I yelled for him.

He let my legs drop on the bed. He pulled out, making me whine for the warmth I lost. He turned me over forcefully, grabbed me by the underarms, and pushed me up against the headboard. He lifted up my legs and bent them so my knees were almost on my shoulders. He held my knees up by holding them from behind my knee, inserting his fat cock back inside of me, "Bear with me." He said with such gentleness in his eyes. That officially told me that he was not going to hold back and that if he breaks something, he'll fix it later.

"Do me hard daddy!" I cheered him on.

Fuck that gentle shit; I was begging him to make me pass out.

He smirked as he started by moving slow again, quickly increasing the pace to being even faster than before! He then moved his hand to the headboard once he got the pace going. I wrapped my hands around his waist and pulled him, "Deeper Kakuzu! I need you to go deeper! Please!"

Without stopping his pace, he scooted closer to me, increasing his speed, "OH~! SHIIIIT~! YES YES YES! RIGHT THERE, DADDY~!"

"Ah, shit!" Kakuzu moaned as he laid his head on my shoulder as he pounded me into the headboard. We obviously didn't give a fuck about the people asleep next door.

I was being sexually pleased and I didn't give a fuck who heard nor watched.

_I hope Kakuzu feels the same. _

I screamed, "KAKUZU~! I'm gonna cu—!"

I shot my load on my chest and his. I guess I squeezed him a little too tight because he came inside of me. I shivered as I felt his cum coat my prostate, "Oh shit Kakuzu…"

Kakuzu relaxed on my shoulder. I hug him close, even though my legs were still in the air…how awkward. I thought this was the perfect opportunity to tell him that I love him. But…he crawled off of me and went straight to the bathroom. I relaxed my body and basically passed out.

* * *

"Mmm," I groaned as I woke up. I opened my eyes and seen no one. I yawned, stretched, and looked at the time. It was two in the afternoon. Then I looked down at the bottom of the bed and seen Kakuzu watching me while sitting in a chair. He looked like he has been up for a while…nothing new. I sat up and yelled, "AHH! Kakuzu! You old bastard!"

I had kiss marks all over my body. From my big toe all the way up to my neck line. They were a dark purple, meaning they were made this morning, while he was sleep.

"You didn't wake up."

"What the fuck do you mean I didn't wake up!?" I got up from the bed and tried to make my way to the bathroom, but was grabbed by Kakuzu rather harshly. He pulled me to sit on his lap. He had everything off except for his pants, so I didn't mind being in his big burly chest.

_Round two?_

I straddled him in the chair and kissed him repeatedly around his face, "You. Mother. Fucking. Old. Man. Don't. Ever. Do. That. Again."

I heard him groan deep within his chest. He was like a beast who has always wanted these gentle kisses, but couldn't find anyone who wanted to.

He looked up at me with seriousness in his eyes.

I cleared my throat softly, "Umm…I…uhh…I…Ummm…." I huffed, grabbed his should harshly, "I love you, Kakuzu!"

"Hmm…"

"Kuzu…" I sighed out.

I could have died right there. Even thought he didn't say it, his eyes told me everything. I have never been happier.

I kissed him softly and the kiss turned into an all out make out session. He stood up, carried me, and laid me down on the bed. I wrapped my legs around his waist and smirked, "You ready for round 2, daddy?"

"I thought you would never ask."

* * *

_**Well...This story escalated quickly. Sometimes I wonder where the hello my mind goes...**_

_**This was not supposed to end this way..**_

_**Review Please! LOL!**_

_**-StrwbrryChoco**_


End file.
